The Beast In The Shadows
by Just another stupid guy
Summary: One shots of Shikamaru and women around the ninja realm. Lots of lemons
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I KNOW THIS IS A WEIRD PAIRING BUT GIVE IT A READ AND TELL ME IF I DID THESE CHARACTERS JUSTICE OR NOT. I REALLY DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT SAMUI SO ALL THE SAMUI FANS READING THIS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I AM SORRY ABOUT ALL THE SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS IF ANY. READ, REVIEW AND HAPPY READING:)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ELSE SHIKAKU AND INOICHI WOULDN'T HAVE DIED (F*** YOU KISHIMOTO)**

 **THANKS TO YamatoKazuki FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA. YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE FOLLOWING ANF FAVOURITING MY STORIES ARE AWESOME. I DIDN'T EXPECT ANYONE TO EVEN FOLLOW ME SINCE I AM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY.**

 **ENJOY EVERYONE:)**

"Commander." Samui greeted Shikamaru as she bowed her head by the entrance of the Hidden Cloud Village.

"Tch... troublesome." Shikamaru replied. "I'm not a commander so you don't have to call me that. I declined that position anyway and you're the higher ranking ninja between us so don't bow to me."

"You and I both know that you are far better than a chunin. I didn't know that you declined being the position. Why did you decline the position as Commander of the Allied Forces?"

"They only offered that position to me because of my father. I didn't deserve it and it sounds like such a drag." Shikamaru answered her with a yawn.

"You must be tired. I have been assigned as your guide while you are here in Kumogakure. Would you like to go to your room first?" Samui asked the leaf ninja.

"I think I should first go pay my respects to the Raikage and schedule a meeting before I rest." Shikamaru told her.

"Very well. Follow me." Samui then started walking and Shikamaru walked next to her. They were silent as they walked through the bustling streets and Shikamaru was grateful for the quietness. Usually he was the one in Konoha who had to show talkative ambassador's from other villages around but this time he was the ambassador. Shikamaru also knew Samui well enough to know that she hardly spoke and usually only spoke when she was spoken to.

"How have you been?" Shikamaru asked the blonde haired kunoichi.

"I've been busy." she answered him.

"A lot of missions?" Shikamaru asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"We've been trying our best to recover from the war but it seems like it is going to take a little longer."

"Each village is going through their own struggle. Be glad that you are not the head of your clan."

"How has that been for you? I know your father was a great man but I know that you are just as great."

"I will never be as great as my father but being the head of my clan has been a major transition. I'm glad that Ino and Choji are going through the same thing so we are helping each other wherever we can."

"It's good to have people who you can lean on and look to for support."

"You're one of the Raikage's most trusted ninja so why were you assigned to me when you could be doing other more important things?"

"I think our ninja might be a little scared of you." she answered him which immediately surprised him.

"Why?"

"You and your teammates took down Kinkaku when he was transformed into a tailed beast stated with six-tails."

"We took him down using our brains and not brawn. I'm nowhere near as strong as most ninja in this village."

"But you could defeat us with ease if we were in a real battle."

"Depends on the situation."

"You are the head strategist of not only the leaf village but the Allied Forces, who would want to go against you?"

"Titles mean nothing."

"You have the power to back it up though."

"You're one to talk about power. Your vast knowledge and ability with your sword is excellent. If you and I were to fight then I am pretty sure that you would win."

"Or you would just give up like you did against Temari no Sabaku."

"Like I said, your vast knowledge is formidable."

"Thanks." she replied as they reached their destination. They slowly walked into the building and made their way through the corridors until they came to a stop by a room with elaborate large doors but there was a hole in the wall a couple of meters away from the door.

"What happened to the wall?" Shikamaru asked Samui before they entered the room.

"The Raikage and his brother probably had a fight again." Samui casually answered him then opened the doors and Shikamaru instantly became more than a little nervous.  
"Raikage-sama, the ambassador from Konoha is here." Samui said indicating to Shikamaru.

"Good afternoon Raikage-sama." Shikamaru greeted the stern man.

"Shikamaru Nara, it's good to see you again." the Raikage told him as he stood up.

"I trust that you know why I am here."

"I do. Would you like to have the meeting now?"

"I hoped that we could do it tomorrow if you're not too busy. It would give you time to prepare properly."

"That is a good idea." the Raikage agreed. "I hope that Samui has been treating you properly."

"Her hospitality has been comforting." Shikamaru replied as he looked at the woman standing next to him.

"Shikamaru, I know that you have taken the position as the head of your clan so have you chosen a wife yet?" the Raikage bluntly asked.

"I haven't chosen a wife yet." Shikamaru answered the Raikage. Shikamaru was sure that the Raikage was going to suggest a few possible wives for him and for some reason Shikamaru wasn't opposed to the suggestions.

"You need a wife to bear an heir for you and your clan." the Raikage stated.

"I am aware of that." Shikamaru agreed as he let out a laugh while he scratched the back of his head. "It's just that I have been too busy to think about a relationship."

"I understand." the Raikage agreed as he let out a laugh of his own. "While you are here, you should try and enjoy your time before you head back to the leaf village. You need a break every once in a while."

"I will try my best." Shikamaru replied as the Raikage sat down.

"You are dismissed." the Raikage told them. Shikamaru and Samui bowed then turned around and left the room.

"What happened to the Raikage?" Shikamaru asked Samui as they walked out of the building.

"He has been working on his inter-village relationships." Samui answered him.

"That explains a lot." Shikamaru replied as they laughed. Samui then led Shikamaru to an apartment that he would be staying in during his time in the village. It had a small kitchen and dining area but had a large lounge and bedroom. There was a comfortably sized bathroom. Samui left Shikamaru and he immediately went to the bedroom and fell asleep.

Shikamaru woke up to an annoying knocking sound and someone calling his name. He tiredly stood up and made his way towards the door to the apartment not bothering to put on a t-shirt to cover his upper body.

"Hey Samui." Shikamaru greeted the kunoichi as she stood outside the apartment carrying a bottle of sake and a bag with something that Shikamaru couldn't see inside.

"Good evening Shikamaru." Samui greeted him with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Come in." Shikamaru told her as he moved out of the way for her to enter the apartment. He then noticed what she was wearing and immediately looked away. She was wearing a tight dark blue dress that was sparkling in the light. The dress provocatively stopped mid-thigh revealing her long slender legs. She looked amazing and Shikamaru found it hard not to drool when he took in the sight of the curvaceous woman that had entered his apartment.

"I brought some dinner since I thought that you would stay in tonight and I thought that you might want some company as well." Samui announced snapping him out of his thoughts.

"That's very thoughtful of you but you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Shikamaru replied. She looked like she was dressed to go to a club or something so Shikamaru didn't want to stop her.

"I want to stay. You're not bad company and I have nothing better to do." she told Shikamaru as she started putting the food on plates for them. He closed the door then made his way towards the dining area where Samui was setting up their dinner.  
"As much as I like seeing a perfectly muscled body, I think you might want to put on a shirt before you eat." Samui told him reminding him that he was topless.

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru quickly replied then made his way to the room and quickly took the first shirt that he could grab and put it on.

"That's better." Samui said as she was sitting by the table with her right leg crossed over her left leg revealing more of her beautiful legs. Shikamaru could feel his dick beginning to stir to life so he immediately sat down on the seat adjacent to hers where his food was already dished and a glass of sake was waiting for him.

"Thank you for this." Shikamaru thanked Samui while he picked up his chopsticks and she did the same. They began eating their dinner and had a casual conversation while they ate. Shikamaru tried his best not to stare at her bountiful breasts which seemed to put him in a trance every time they moved. He kept the conversation going with Samui hoping that she didn't pick up on him staring at her breasts that looked like they were going to spill out of her dress at any moment and he hoped they did.

"That was nice." Samui stated once they finished eating and nearly finished the sake.

"I agree, thank you." Shikamaru replied as he stood up then took her empty plate and his. He started throwing away all the empty boxes and packages that the food came in. He put the plates in the sink then turned around to see Samui calling him over to the couch where she sat and sipped the sake in her glass while the bottle rested on the small wooden table in the middle of the lounge area. He went over to the couch and sat down on the other end of the couch as he was sure that he wouldn't be able to control himself if she was right next to him.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" Samui asked him as she turned her body to face him causing her tight dress to lift up even more. Shikamaru was sure that he could see her underwear if he focused but he kept his eyes glue to her eyes as well.

"I didn't want to crowd you or anything." Shikamaru replied.

"Nonsense." she told him as she picked up his glass filled with sake and motioned for him to come closer to him to get it. Shikamaru reluctantly made his way closer to her then stopped when he was close enough to grab the drink from her hands.

"You look stunning by the way." Shikamaru told her as he took a sip of his drink and looked forward hoping that his eyes wouldn't wander over to her breasts or legs.

"Thank you." Samui happily replied as she let out a little giggle which was unlike her.

"I think we should stop drinking now before both of us wake up with an unwelcomed hangover tomorrow." Shikamaru suggested as he finally turned to face Samui then noticed that she had moved closer to him and moved one of her legs against his.

"We're nearly finished with the bottle though." Samui pointed out.

"I know but you might be a little drunk." Shikamaru stated.

"Like I can get drunk on a mission." Samui said as she let out a little laugh.

"Mission?" Shikamaru asked her and she became a little nervous and looked away from him. "What mission?"

"I am your guide remember." Samui reminded him.

"That's not it." Shikamaru told her as he closed his eyes and thought about everything that happened and tried to figure out what mission Samui could probably have right now and only one thing came to his mind.  
"The Raikage sent you here to try and get you to become my wife didn't he?" Shikamaru asked her.

"What?" Samui asked surprised by Shikamaru's words. "No, I am like ten years older than you."

"You do remember that I am kind of a genius right?" Shikamaru asked her. "Let me tell you how I know what your mission is. You were personally assigned this mission so that you could get closer to me because the elders think that only someone as smart as me can keep up with me and you are probably the only female that can keep up with me in this village so that's how you found yourself with me. You told me that the Raikage was trying to work on his inter-village relationships so what better than to have a member of his village marry a member of another prominent village. The Raikage also asked me about my personal life which he never does with anyone that he is not close with and he and I are far from close so that is definitely a red flag right there. That's all the information I need so do you still want to say that I am wrong?"

"Um..." Samui said but couldn't continue.

"I like you Samui. You're intelligent, beautiful, kind of funny and can actually keep up with me but I guess it was too good to be true." Shikamaru stated as he stood up and stretched. "I am going to sleep now so you know where the door is. You can tell the Raikage that I am not good enough for you or whatever you want to tell him but we are never going to happen. Goodnight Samui."

"Shikamaru wait." Samui told him as he started walking towards the bedroom. He stopped and turned around to face her and she stood up and rushed towards him. She pulled down her dress and covered her cleavage a little more which made her look a little more respectable.  
"You're right, the Raikage did send me to get closer to you and possibly get me to be your fiancé but I don't want that." she told him as she came closer to him. "I like you and not because the Raikage told me to but because I want to. I got to know you today and I like the man I see right now. No amount of alcohol or orders is affecting me right now when I saw that I like you."

"Look, right now you probably want to save our relationship for the sake of your mission but it is okay. We are still friends and I will make sure that our villages will always be united so you don't have to worry about anything." Shikamaru told her.

"Wait." Samui told Shikamaru then turned around and started walking towards the door. She went out of the apartment which surprised Shikamaru and suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it to see Samui standing outside.

"Why did you do that?" Shikamaru asked her.

"This time when you invite me in I am coming in because I want to spend time with you and not because someone have me a mission to do it." Samui answered him which immediately brought a smile to his face.

"Then please come in." Shikamaru told her as he stepped out of the way and allowed her to enter the apartment again. "You are unbelievable you know." Shikamaru said as he closed the door then turned around and Samui immediately came closer to him and put her lips on his. Shikamaru stood there stunned for a moment but regained control of his thoughts and gave into Samui. He put his arms around her back and brought her curvaceous body right against his as she put her arms around his neck.

"This doesn't mean that I want to marry you." Samui told Shikamaru as she pulled back. "This just means that I like you."

"I can deal with that. After we finish here then we can continue to have a professional relationship." Shikamaru agreed.

"Looks like we're on the same page then." Samui stated then attacked Shikamaru's lips again. They parted their lips and let their tongues explore each others mouths. Samui started unbuttoning Shikamaru's shirt as Shikamaru placed his hands on her butt and gently squeezed it as they continued kissing. Once Shikamaru's shirt was off Samui made her way towards Shikamaru's pants and started undoing it. Shikamaru immediately lifted up Samui's dress and pulled down her panties and let it fall down to the floor as he moved her against the wall. Samui finally got Shikamaru's pants undone and Shikamaru hurriedly took it off exposing his rock hard member. Shikamaru couldn't stop himself in anymore since Samui has been teasing him with her body all night and now he was finally getting her. He positioned his tip at her moist entrance then gently pushed his member into her hot core.

"Fuck you're tight." Shikamaru told Samui as he tried entering her fully but couldn't.

"Just give me a minute." Samui told him as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him then moaned as she took in more of Shikamaru's shaft. He felt that she couldn't take anymore so he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up then felt her wrap her legs around him. He started pulling his shaft out of her then pushed it back in with almost as soon as it was out of her. He continued pulling out of her and pushing back in at a fast pace and Samui's moans urged him on. Suddenly she pushed her straps to the side of her shoulders and allowed her breasts to emerge from their captivity.

"Your breasts are amazing." Shikamaru said then took one of her nipples in her mouth and started sucking on it as he continued fucking her.

"Ah... Shika... yes." Samui moaned as she was enjoying the attention her body was experiencing. Shikamaru then switched breasts and started slamming into her faster.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Samui shouted as her walls tightened around his member while her juices exploded out of her core and smothered Shikamaru's balls and flowed onto the floor beneath them. Shikamaru continued thrusting into her tearing through her tightened walls causing his climax to start.

"Fuck... Samui, I'm going to cum." Shikamaru told her and she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru pushing her breasts against his face arousing him even further causing him to shoot his seed up her core.  
"That was amazing." Shikamaru told Samui as both of them were breathing heavily. Suddenly Shikamaru's seed started dripping out of Samui's core as Shikamaru took his still hard member out of the her.

"I agree." Samui stated and Shikamaru gently let her down. "Looks like you can still go another round."

"With the sexiest woman in the whole village standing right in front of me I can go all night." Shikamaru told her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear then kissed her as passionately as he could.

"Let's see if you can live up to those words." Samui told him then took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Shikamaru unzipped her dress then allowed her to take it off. She provocatively bent over behind Shikamaru exposing her tight ass and pussy to Shikamaru. He immediately walked towards her and aligned his dick with her ass then slowly started pushing his tip into her rear entrance.

"Your ass is so tight." Shikamaru told her as he continued pushing his member up her ass.

"Not the hole I thought you would go for but I don't mind." Samui seductively told him then relaxed her body making it slightly easier for Shikamaru to enter her. Shikamaru shoved his member as far as it could go then pulled back and started pumping his dick in her ass.  
"Ah, ah, yes fuck me Shikamaru." Samui moaned and Shikamaru did just that. She then bent over more as she put her hands on the bed for support. He put one hand on her waist and used the other to start fingering her wet pussy and used his thumb to massage her clit.

"This feels so good." Shikamaru told her as he continued fucking both her entrances.

"Shika... I am going... to cum." Samui breathlessly said as her climax began from the pleasure her ass and pussy was feeling.

"Me too." Shikamaru told her as his climax grew greater with each time he pushed his dick up her ass.  
"Fuck!" Shikamaru shouted as both of them came. He filled her ass up with his seed while her pussy wrapped around his fingers and spilled her juices over his hand while the rest ran down her juicy thighs.

"I'm pretty sure that I am going to feel that in the morning." Samui joked as Shikamaru pulled out of her ass leaving his seed to trickle out slowly.

"Um... sorry then." Shikamaru apologised as he scratched the back of his head and had a confusing smile on his face. Samui then turned around and laid on the bed with her legs still over the edge giving Shikamaru a perfect view of her shaved pussy. He immediately made his way over to her and got in between her legs.

"I thought you were supposed to be lazy." Samui told him.

"This is the last time then we can go sleep." Shikamaru told her as his dick flicked against her clit causing her to moan.

"Okay." Samui excitedly agreed. Shikamaru positioned him at her entrance again but this time slammed into her making her take in all of him at once.  
"Ah fuck Shikamaru." Samui complained as she felt the pain of having Shikamaru in her deeper than anyone had been before. He gave her a few moments to recover but felt her tightening around him already as her pain turned into pleasure.

"Looks like you liked that." Shikamaru teased her then started thrusting into her hard and fast as her walls continued tightening around his member.

"Shikamaru, yes... ah fuck yes, just there." Samui told him as her hands found their way to his muscled back while Shikamaru hit her sensitive spot that made her hornier than she already was.  
"I'm going to cum." Samui told him as her nails dug into his back causing Shikamaru to go faster and harder than he already was. "Yes! Shikamaru!" Samui shouted as she had another orgasm but Shikamaru didn't stop as he wanted to ride out this orgasm with her. He could hear the splatter her cum made as he slammed into her every time. After a few thrusts Samui's body started relaxing as her orgasm died down.

"How was that?" Shikamaru asked her as he took his still hard member out of her core that was as wet as ever.

"You are amazing at that but you didn't get to finish." Samui told him.

"It's okay, as long as I know that I gave you the night of your life then I don't mind." Shikamaru told her then leaned down over her and kissed her.

"Put your dick between my breasts." Samui told him.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Just do it." Samui told him as she finally showed her temper that nearly all females had with him. Shikamaru obediently did as she instructed then watched as she pushed her huge breasts together enveloping Shikamaru's cock between them.

"Your breasts feel so good." Shikamaru told her then started thrusting. He felt the tip of his dick enter Samui's mouth as he continued fucking her breasts. Her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock perfectly making the pleasure he was feeling increase. His climax immediately started and he started thrusting a little faster and Samui knew what was happening. Suddenly Samui let go of her breast and Shikamaru thrusted his dick into her mouth and down her throat immediately causing him to climax.

"Ah." Samui gagged against Shikamaru's cock as he shot his seed down her throat. He pulled out and got some of his seed across her breasts.

"Fuck that was amazing." Shikamaru told Samui as both of them struggled to catch their breath again.

"I think I am finished for the night." Samui said as she closed her eyes.

"Let's go sleep then. We can continue tomorrow morning." Shikamaru told her as he lifted her up and put her under the blankets.

"You're such a gentleman but when we are having sex then it's like you turn into this beast." Samui told him as Shikamaru got into bed next to her.

"I didn't see you complaining though." Shikamaru told her.

"Because I enjoyed it as much as you did." Samui told him then kissed him. Shikamaru's member hardened again at hit Samui's core.  
"Hey, you said that we were going to sleep." Samui told him.

"Can you blame me for getting hard when I am kissing a goddess?" Shikamaru asked her. She immediately turned around then took Shikamaru's dick and placed it at her core again.

"Last time." Samui told him.

"Thank you beautiful." Shikamaru told her then kissed her and started humping her from behind under the blankets. He used one hand to pleasure a nipple and another hand to pleasure her clit.

"Fuck... you're going to make me cum again." Samui told him as he started placing kisses on her back again.

"Me too." Shikamaru told her as he thrusted in her faster. After a few minutes both ninjas came mixing their seeds and letting it spill out onto the sheets.

"Goodnight Shikamaru." Samui greeted Shikamaru with a kiss as she turned around and placed her head against Shikamaru's chest allowing her nipples to touch his muscled chest as well.

"Goodnight Samui." Shikamaru returned her greeting as he wrapped his arms around her body. "I know we probably won't get married but I wouldn't mind you coming to visit the leaf village every once in a while."

"Only so that you can do all this again." Samui tiredly told him.

"Like you haven't thought about doing this again." Shikamaru shot back.

"I definitely want to do this again." Samui said as they let out a laugh. Shikamaru then kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each others embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER STUPID IDEA. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T BE TOO HARSH WITH THE REVIEWS BECAUSE I AM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY.**

 **NOTE** **: I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY A RANGE OF ONE SHOTS WITH SHIKAMARU AND DIFFERENT WOMEN OUTSIDE KONOHA SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE SHIKAMARU WITH A FAVOURITE CHARACTER OF YOURS (ONLY FEMALES UNFORTUNATELY) THEN DROP ME A PM OR REVIEW.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I DON'T OWN NARUTO/ BORUTO'S DAD :)**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Nara-san, welcome to the Kirigakure." Ao greeted the shadow user with a bow.

"Ao-san, it's good to see you again." Shikamaru replied with a bow of his own.

"Mei-sama would like to see you straight away so I was tasked with escorting you to her." Ao told him.

"Is everything okay?" Shikamaru asked as they started walking.

"Yes. I think she was just caught a little off guard because we thought that you would only come next week."

"I sent a raven to each village telling them when I was coming to visit them."

"I know but it seems that Mei-sama forgot. We have been very busy trying to rebuild our village to its former glory so we are really busy."

"I can come back in a couple of weeks if that would suit you guys better. It really is no problem." Shikamaru suggested.

"No. Please stay." Ao replied which immediately felt a little strange to Shikamaru. He knew Ao was a proud and intelligent man but he sounded a little nervous so there was definitely something suspicious. They silently walked towards the Mizukage's office.  
"Mei-sama, I've brought Nara-san." Ao announced as they stood outside room.

"Come in." Mei announced. Ao opened the door and allowed Shikamaru in then closed the door leaving Shikamaru and the Mizukage alone in the room.

"Good afternoon Mizukage-sama." Shikamaru greeted her as he bowed.

"Shikamaru-san, good afternoon." Mei greeted him then motioned for him to sit down.

"Ao mentioned that you are extremely busy so we can reschedule this meeting for a later date." Shikamaru suggested.

"Nonsense." Mei replied as she stood up then made her way around the desk and sat down on it in front of Shikamaru provocatively revealing her legs to the new Nara leader.

"Um... you have a stack of paper on your desk." Shikamaru pointed out as he looked past her trying to avoid looking at her legs.

"True." Mei agreed as she rested her chin on her head. "How about this then? You can take the rest of the afternoon and rest then we can meet tonight. Ao will come fetch you when I am finished then we can have our meeting then."

"We could have our meeting tomorrow as well. I am in no rush." Shikamaru replied.

"You are here now so might as well meet tonight. Why leave for tomorrow what we can do tonight?" Mei flirtatiously told him.

"Um... okay." Shikamaru agreed.

"Great. I will see you tonight then Shikamaru-kun." Mei said as she got off the table then went back to her seat. Shikamaru unsteadily stood up and bowed before leaving. He knew the Mizukage had no problem flirting and showing off her body but he had never experienced it first hand before now and he was a little intimidated.

"Mizukage-sama, it's Shikamaru." Shikamaru announced as he stood outside an apartment close to the Mizukage's office. Mei opened the door and stood in front of Shikamaru in a dark blue skirt that stopped mid thigh. She wore her mesh armour to cover her upper body which proudly showed her huge breasts.

"Shikamaru, please come in." Mei said as she stood out of the way and allowed Shikamaru to pass. He walked into the apartment and saw that it was a simple open floor plan. There was a staircase in the corner that probably led to the bedroom.

"I am sorry if I interrupted you dressing." Shikamaru apologised as he stood in the lounge area.

"You didn't. This is what I wear under my dress and I like it more this way." Mei said as she we went to the kitchen. "Have a seat, I will be right over with some refreshments." Shikamaru sat down on one couch.  
A few minutes later Mei came back with a tray and placed it on the table between the couches as she sat down on the couch opposite Shikamaru. She poured the hot liquid into a cup and gave it to Shikamaru before pouring one for herself.

"Are you ready to start?" Shikamaru asked Mei as he took a sip of the hot liquid and let it burn down his throat as he tried not to look at her alluring legs.

"Can we have a friendly chat first?" Mei asked him as she crossed her left leg over her right leg drawing Shikamaru's gaze to her legs before he snapped out of it and looked at her face.

"Um... yes." Shikamaru answered her.

"How have you been adjusting to your new role as the leader of your clan?" Mei asked him as she leaned forward resting her head on her hand again letting her breasts knock against her arm sending Shikamaru in a trance before snapping him out of it.

"I... um... I am settling in quite good. My father has let me join in some meetings for a couple of years now so I know how to deal with certain Lords and Ladies." Shikamaru answered her.

"Will you be filling your father's role as the Jounin Commander in Konoha?"

"No. I am helping Naruto with his studies while assisting Kakashi with battle strategies and leading my clan."

"Sounds like a lot of work. What about your duties with the Allied Forces?"

"I've aligned that with my duties as a Konoha Ambassador so I've come here as both."

"Have you take up the role as Commander of the Allied Forces then?"

"I have turned that down. I have too much duties already but I will continue helping the Allied Forces where I can."

"With all that on your plate, where do you find time to look for a wife or is your clan arranging one for you?" Mei asked him and she slowly crossed her right leg over her left one now. Shikamaru couldn't help but watch and saw a piece of her dark blue underwear during her action immediately arousing him.

"Um... I have... there is no wife." Shikamaru nervously answered.

"Why are you so nervous?" Mei asked as she stood up and went around the table then sat down on the couch next to Shikamaru.

"You're the Mizukage and you're very powerful so I would think that everyone is a little nervous around you." Shikamaru replied as he tried to let out a little laugh trying to cover up his nervousness but failed.

"You are the head of one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha and you are quite powerful yourself but I am not nervous around you." Mei replied as she turned her body towards Shikamaru.

"That's because you have more experience dealing with powerful people." Shikamaru responded.

"Are you implying that I am old?" Mei angrily asked him.

"No no." Shikamaru quickly responded as he held his hands in front of him then turned to face the Mizukage when his hands accidentally touched her breasts due to their closeness.  
"I'm so sorry Mizukage-sama." Shikamaru apologised as he swiftly stood up.

"Oh." Mei replied as she stared at the bulge in Shikamaru pants thanks to his earlier arousal.

"Shit." Shikamaru said then used his hands and covered his crotch. "I'm sorry Mizukage-sama. I am going to leave then we can meet tomorrow again." Shikamaru immediately started making his way to the front door but stopped when the Mizukage appeared in front of him in a cloud of smoke.

"It's not good manners for a host to allow a guest to leave when he is so... uncomfortable." Mei softly told him as she moved her hand over his bulge causing Shikamaru's body to stiffen then relax as the Mizukage unzipped Shikamaru's pants and freed his rock hard dick then gently started stroking it.

"Mei-sama... we... shouldn't..." Shikamaru struggled to get his words out as the Mizukage started licking his tip then licked all the way down to his base before going back up to his tip.

"It's okay Shikamaru-kun. Think of this as special treatment that Kirigakure is offering you." Mei said as she kissed his tip. "And I am going to show you that I am not old." suddenly the Mizukage shoved as much of Shikamaru's shaft into her warm mouth using her tongue to satisfy Shikamaru as much as possible.

"This feels so good Mei-sama." Shikamaru said as he allowed his pleasure to take over. He put his hands in her auburn coloured hair and forced more of his dick into her mouth and down her throat then started fucking her mouth. He thrusted into her mouth increasing his speed as he felt his climax approaching.  
"Mei... I'm cumming." Shikamaru announced then forced his whole dick into her mouth and down her throat making her gag as he shot his seed down her throat. He took his dick out of her mouth and she started panting as she stood up.

"I like a man who takes the initiative." Mei flirtatiously told Shikamaru as she licked her lips. Shikamaru immediately went towards her and kissed the woman as he took off her skirt that has terrorized his imagination throughout his time there. Mei took off Shikamaru's pants and both let their partners clothes fall to the ground. Mei started stroking Shikamaru's dick again as Shikamaru put his hand under Mei's underwear and started fingering the Mizukage as she was already wet.

"I want you." Shikamaru told Mei as they continued pleasuring each other.

"Then take me Shikamaru. Please take me." Mei moaned. Shikamaru pushed Mei's underwear down to her knees and she let it fall to the ground as she positioned Shikamaru's dick at her entrance then allowed him to penetrate her.  
"Ah... Shikamaru." Mei cried his name as he tore through her walls with his dick. He continued going then stopped when he reached a barrier. He pulled out and then started thrusting into her.

"You're so tight." Shikamaru told Mei as he took her long slender legs and wrapped it around him as he leaned her against the wall while they fucked. "Your pussy is squeezing me so tight that I can't hold back."

"I can't either." Mei said as she pushed Shikamaru's head between her clothed breasts arousing him even further. He continued thrusting into the Mizukage with more force this time as her moans spurred him on. Her walls suddenly started tightening and Shikamaru pumped his dick into her like it was his only purpose.

"Mei-sama." Shikamaru said her name as he felt his climax starting.

"I'm cumming Shikamaru." Mei told him. Suddenly her juices started running out of her and onto Shikamaru's balls and down both their thighs. Shikamaru continued thrusting into her harder than before as her walls gave some resistance and he started cumming inside her wet core.  
"Don't stop." Mei told him Shikamaru and he continued thrusting while he came. His seed started spilling out of her as he thrusted into her.

"That was amazing." Shikamaru told Mei once he stopped and took his dick out of her and allowed her to stand up properly again.

"Yes it was." Mei agreed then started walking towards the lounge area. Shikamaru watched the Mizukage walked away swinging her ass from side to side driving Shikamaru crazy. He immediately ran towards her before she sat down on the couch.

"You just love torturing me don't you?" Shikamaru asked but held onto her waist from behind then gently pushed her over so that he could position his dick at her entrance again. He thrusted into her already soaked pussy but broke through all her barriers.

"Shikamaru!" Mei shouted his name as he relentlessly thrusted into her and she immediately bent down further so that she could hold onto the couch for support.

"You feel so good." Shikamaru moaned as he snaked his hands under her clothes towards her large breasts while continued thrusting into her. He found her hard nipples and began to tease them causing her to moan even more.

"Fuck... yes... Shikamaru... harder... please... ah." Mei battled through her pleasure as her core wrapped around Shikamaru while her drove into her deeper than he did before. Without a warning, Mei came sending her juices dripping onto the floor beneath them making Shikamaru going into her harder than before.

"Your pussy and boobs feel so good." Shikamaru told Mei as she moaned with each thrust.

"Shikamaru, I can't take it anymore." Mei said as she came again but this time her juices poured out of her like a tap while she tightened around Shikamaru.

"Fuck... I'm going to cum." Shikamaru said then released his load inside her again. Suddenly Mei's legs gave in but Shikamaru caught her before she fell. "Mei-sama, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes." Mei breathlessly answered him.

"Let's get cleaned up then you can have a good nights rest." Shikamaru told her then picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the bathroom.

 **THERE WE HAVE IT. IF I DIDN'T PORTRAY MEI PROPERLY THEN I APOLOGISE. I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IN TWO WEEKS SINCE I HAVE TO FINISH MY PORTFOLIO FOR COLLEGE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PM'S, THEY REALLY HELP ME. I'M OFF UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOOKS LIKE THIS STUPID GUY IS BACK WITH ANOTHER STUPID IDEA. LOOKS LIKE MATSURI GETS TO BE HIS NEXT VICTIM. I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS DON'T HATE ME OR SHIKAMARU TOO MUCH BECAUSE OF THIS STORY SO FAR. I APOLOGISE FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING AN GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

 **IF YOU GUYS AND GIRLS WANT TO SEE SHIKAMARU WITH ANY OF YOUR FAVOURITE FEMALE CHARACTERS (NOT ONE IN KONOHA PLEASE) THEN I AM WILLING TO ADD THEM TO THIS SERIES. ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS DROP ME A PM OR REVIEW AND I'LL DO IT.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T EVEN THINK I HAVE MENTIONED NARUTO'S NAME IN THIS SERIES.**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS AND GIRLS:)**

"Shikamaru-kun." Mei called his name as they stood by the gates of the Kirigakure a week later. Mei walked over to the lazy ninja then put her lips next to his ear.  
"I really enjoyed your time here. I hope you come again soon. We could spend some more time alone and get to know each other more." Mei lightly bit his ear making his body stiffen at the action then become a little nervous as there were many people around them.

"I am glad that I could help Mizukage-sama." Shikamaru replied then took a step back and bowed. He quickly turned around and started to walk to the gates wanting to get as far away from the Mizukage as he could. It's not that he didn't like the woman or that he didn't want to fuck her again but her rash personality was a little too intimidating for Shikamaru. Once he was a couple of meters outside the village he slowed down and settled into his usual pace with his hands in his pockets and head facing up to watch the clouds drift by.

"SHIKAMARU!" Someone shouted disturbing Shikamaru's peace. He looked around to see if he could spot the person who called his name. He looked behind him and he could spot Kirigakure in the distance but he could also spot a figure running towards him. The person started coming nearer and nearer and Shikamaru could make out that it was a female but he couldn't fully recognise who it was. The girl had chin-length brown hair and fair skin but Shikamaru knew a lot of females who could possibly fit that category especially if they cut their hair. She came closer and Shikamaru instantly recognised her.

"Matsuri-san, how are you doing?" Shikamaru asked the girl as she stood in front of him.

"Nara-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again." Matsuri replied ignoring his question.

"Um... could you drop the formalities please?" Shikamaru asked her as he let out a laugh while scratching the back of his head. "It's such drag. Just call me Shikamaru. It's easier."

"Okay Shikamaru-san." Matsuri happily replied.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked her as the two of them started walking again.

"I came to deliver a message to the Mizukage from Gaara-sama." Matsuri answered him and looked like she was falling in love by just saying his name.

"Are you and Gaara a couple?" Shikamaru lazily asked her.

"No." she shyly answered him. "Are you and Temari a couple?"

"Me and that troublesome woman? Never." Shikamaru stated as he sighed. "So how are you doing?"

The two shinobi continued on their journey with Shikamaru reluctantly holding a conversation with the sand shinobi. Her conversational skills ranged from shopping to Gaara to training then back to Gaara and basically everything that had to do with Gaara.  
In the late afternoon they were attacked by an animal which led to Matsuri losing all her equipment and supplies for her journey. Shikamaru was more worried about Matsuri's emotional state since she seemed a little more than shaken after that encounter.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked the female shinobi once they stopped for the day and decided to set up camp with Shikamaru laying a few traps to warn him if an enemy was near them.

"Yeah." Matsuri answered him while she sat on a log in front of a small fire.

"I don't have much to eat but we can't really be picky right now." Shikamaru told her as he handed her a protein bar.

"Thank you." Matsuri told him as she took the protein bar and took a bite of it. "I'm sorry that I had to burden you earlier with helping me."

"It is okay. What kind of man would that make me if I let a woman defend herself against a dangerous creature even if she is a shinobi?" Shikamaru replied. "I won't let you die."

"Thank you." Matsuri said again as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked her as he sat down on the log next to her. "I am sorry if I said anything wrong."

"No it's not that." Matsuri told him while trying to wipe her tears away. "It's stupid."

"If it makes you cry then it isn't stupid." Shikamaru replied. "Want to talk about it?"

"I just thought about my parents' death." Matsuri told him. "Everything was perfect then one day they were murdered in front of me."

"I won't sit here and tell you that it is going to be okay because I know what it feels like to lose a parent. I only lost one but you lost both so I can't begin to imagine what you might be feeling." Shikamaru told her as he put his hand on her back then started rubbing it hopefully providing some comfort. "What's the best thing about your mom that you can remember?"

"Her smile." Matsuri answered him then smiled herself. "I can't picture her without her smile on her face. I don't think there was a time when she wasn't smiling."

"She definitely passed that radiant smile on to you." Shikamaru answered her as he looked into her deep dark eyes. "I know that you will always have a hole in your heart that can only be filled by your parents love but if you can remember even one thing about your parents then you will make it through the day. Don't forget about your mothers smile. Every time you look in the mirror then smile. If you are smiling then I am sure your mother is smiling as well."

"You really are a genius." Matsuri told him as she smiled then looked away.

"Not really. I'm nothing compared to my father." Shikamaru as he looked up at the star-scattered sky. "I know it's stupid to compare myself to my father but everyone does it anyway. Everyone expects me to take over my father's positions and be just as great as he was but I am nowhere near his level. He is the genius this world needs, not me."

"Don't say that." Matsuri told him as she put her hand on his chin and made him face her. "You are a great person. You saved countless lives already and I've seen how strong and smart you are for myself. You deserve to live as much as the next person."

"I guess we both do." Shikamaru told her as he put on a smile which caused her to blush a little while releasing him. "Let's make a deal then. Let's both become the person our parents would be proud of."

"Okay." Matsuri agreed as she smiled.

"You should get some rest. My sleeping bag is in the tent for you to use." Shikamaru told her.

"What about you?" Matsuri asked him.

"I'm going to stay out here so that I can stay on guard in case something comes to attack us." Shikamaru answered her.

"Then I will bring the sleeping bag out here and we can keep watch together." Matsuri stated.

"No, it's going to get cold out here." Shikamaru informed her. "Even if you're in a sleeping bag there is going to be no more heat from the fire so you're going to freeze."

"And what about you?" Matsuri asked him and she knew by her tone that he was not going to win this one. "You don't have a sleeping bag or a fire out here to keep you warm so you're going to freeze. You and I are going to share the tent and the sleeping bag."

"Fine." Shikamaru gave up. "Tch... troublesome woman."

"And if you snore too loud then I will gladly kick you out of the tent so that you can freeze outside." Matsuri added then led the way to the small tent Shikamaru had set up earlier. Shikamaru killed the fire before crawling into the tent after Matsuri. His sleeping bag was just about big enough for both of them as they crawled in.

"Are you comfortable?" Shikamaru asked Matsuri as they laid on their sides facing each other.

"Yeah." Matsuri answered him as she giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked her while he had a confused look on his face.

"You're kind of handsome." Matsuri replied then moved closer to Shikamaru and kissed him. Shikamaru returned her kiss not wanting to upset her again. She deepened the kiss as her tongue snaked into his mouth while his did the same. They explored each others mouths while their bodies moved closer together.

"You're beautiful as well." Shikamaru told her once they parted causing them to smile at each other. Shikamaru moved a lock of hair out of her face then saw her bury her head against his chest.

"Goodnight Shikamaru." Matsuri greeted him.

"Goodnight Matsuri." Shikamaru returned her greeting then wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him as he fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and packed Shikamaru's things away before returning on their journey. They hardly spoke to each other which Shikamaru thought was strange but decided to leave it at that. He liked his peace and quiet and, knowing that Matsuri was still safe and surprisingly smiling and blushing most of the time, he was content. Fortunately for them there were no incidents throughout the day and everything was smooth sailing. Matsuri told him that they would be meeting with a team that was tasked to fetch her then they would head their separate ways leaving Shikamaru on his own again.

"Why were you so quiet today?" Shikamaru finally asked Matsuri as he sat down next to her in front of a fire that evening.

"No reason." she answered him as she blushed.

"If it's because of that kiss last night then I take full responsibility." Shikamaru told her.

"I enjoyed it." she replied.

"Then what is it?" Shikamaru asked her as he scratched the back of his head.

"I heard that you and the Mizukage spent a night together." Matsuri told him and he immediately became nervous.

"We just went over the plans that I had come up for her and she asked me to stay the night since we were busy well into the night." Shikamaru told her as he scratched the back of his head hoping that Matsuri believed him so that he didn't have to explain what he really did with Mei that night.

"That's not what I heard." Matsuri told him as she moved over to him and pushed him down while she climbed on top of him. "I want you to make me shout your name just like Mei-sama did." Matsuri's lips immediately caught Shikamaru's as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked Matsuri as he stopped her.

"Yes." she answered him with a smile. Shikamaru immediately turned her over and took off his shirt nearly tossing it in the fire before kissing her again. Shikamaru skilfully started undressing the female shinobi as he moved his lips from hers to her neck and started kissing and sucking the skin there making her moan in pleasure. He helped her remove her top layers leaving her in her light pink bra hiding her breasts.

"Let's see if you can make you shout my name like this." Shikamaru said then slipped his hand under her skirt and started massaging her pussy through her underwear. He then unclasped her bra freeing her breasts and he immediately fondled one while he took the other breast in his mouth sucking and flicking her nipple.

"Shikamaru." Matsuri said his name in pleasure as he pleasured her. He then slipped his hand under her underwear once he felt her juices leaking onto the fabric. He put two fingers into her wet core and started fingering her while still pleasuring her breasts. He found her clit between her folds then started massaging it with his thumb as he put another finger into her warm cavern and started increasing his movements.  
"Fuck... yes... I am cumming... Shikamaru." Matsuri announced then exploded her juices onto Shikamaru's hand but he continued so that she could ride out her orgasm.

"Looks like I got you to say my name." Shikamaru told Matsuri as he took his hand out from under her skirt then kissed her. "But I didn't get you to shout it." Shikamaru said then took her skirt off. He took her underwear off as well revealing her juicy pussy with a neatly shaven tuft of hair above it.

"Can I undress you as well?" Matsuri asked him then blushed.

"Be my guest." Shikamaru told her then sat down as she climbed in between his legs. She immediately undid his pants and pulled it off then pulled down his underwear revealing his erect dick standing tall and proud in front of her. Matsuri stared at his manhood then started stroking it and kissing the tip.  
"That feels good." Shikamaru told her as she pleasured him this time. Suddenly she put his dick in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as she bobbed her head up and down. Shikamaru moaned in pleasure as worked her way around his whole length then suddenly stopped.

"Let's see what you can do." Matsuri told him then positioned his dick at her entrance and guided him in. Shikamaru placed his hands on her waist as he continued breaking through her tight walls.

"You're so tight." Shikamaru told her as Matsuri's mouth was open but she wasn't saying anything. Shikamaru continued until she couldn't anymore then let her get used to his size.

"You're too big inside me." Matsuri told him as she placed her hands on his chest while her walls began tensing again. Shikamaru took himself out of her then thrusted into her once causing her moan then immediately release an orgasm as her juices flowed out of her onto Shikamaru's balls and the ground beneath them.

"Looks like you can't handle me." Shikamaru teased her as he smirked.

"We'll see about that." Matsuri replied as she smiled then started riding Shikamaru's dick plunging his dick into and out of her warm wet pussy. She sped up her movements as Shikamaru placed his hands on her waist again to help her.  
"Yes... fuck... ah... Shikamaru." Matsuri moaned as she continued riding him hard.

"I'm going to cum." Shikamaru told her as she continued.

"I'm cumming." Matsuri told him as both their orgasm reached their highest points then crashed down through them with Shikamaru releasing his seed into her core while Matsuri released her juices again. They rode out their orgasms together then Matsuri collapsed her body onto Shikamaru's.

"I'm still not satisfied with how you said my name." Shikamaru told her then kissed her as he squeezed her naked ass. They made out for a couple of minutes as Shikamaru became hard while in her again.

"Looks like you're ready to go." Matsuri told him.

"You're not ready for this." Shikamaru told her then got out from under her but kept her on her knees but he was on top of her now. "I'm going to make you scream my name." Shikamaru whispered into her ear then kissed the back of her neck and positioned himself at her soaked entrance again. He pushed himself into her hard pushing through all her barriers and burying his entire length inside her as he could feel her walls tightening around him like never before while she gasped. He then started thrusting into her despite all her tightness.

"Shikamaru... Shikamaru... I'm cum... Shikamaru." Matsuri moaned his name with increasing volume while she released her juices again but Shikamaru thrusted into her harder and faster while her juices hit the ground.

"I'm still not satisfied." Shikamaru stated as he used one free hand and started massaging her clit again while the other played with her hard nipple. He broke through her walls and barriers over and over again going deeper than she's ever felt before.

"Shikamaru." Matsuri shouted his name this time as she couldn't keep it in anymore. Shikamaru smiled in triumph as he continued pleasuring her then felt his climax beginning.

"Now I am satisfied." Shikamaru told her then kissed her back as he continued humping her from behind not losing any speed or strength in his movements. He shot his seed into her without warning then felt her clamp down on him as she came again. Matsuri collapsed onto the ground as Shikamaru sat next to her while both their juices dripped out of her pussy.

"I am going to feel this in the morning." Matsuri commented.

"I don't mind doing you in the morning as well." Shikamaru told her as she turned to face him.

"Now I know why Mei-sama shouted your name." Matsuri told him as she smiled.

"Are you satisfied now?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yep but it seems like you aren't." Matsuri told him as she pointed to his still hard dick.

"I was going to suggest we continue in the tent since it is a little cold out here now." Shikamaru told her.

"Good idea." she agreed as she smiled then crawled over to the tent waving her ass for him.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow." Shikamaru warned her as he climbed into the tent after her.

 **THAT'S IT FOR SHIKAXMATSURI. I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS LIKED IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS THEN THAT YOU WANNA DROP THEN THERE IS NO HARM IN DOING IT. I DON'T MIND CRITICSM. WHAT DOESN'T KILL ME MAKES ME SCARED THOUGH:)**

 **MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TOWARDS THE END OF NOVEMBER SINCE I AM STARTING WITH EXAMS. SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS NEXT TIME IF I DON'T END UP KILLING MYSELF BECAUSE I AM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK GUYS AND GIRLS. HERE'S SHIKAXKUROTSUCHI. HOPEFULLY SHE'S AS GOOD AS THE OTHER GIRLS. I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS WORTH THE WAIT. SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES BUT I AM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY.**

The next day Shikamaru and Matsuri continued on their journey, both of them feeling the effects of their activities the night before. It didn't take long before Matsuri met up with the team that was waiting for her then they said their good byes and went their separate ways again. Shikamaru then peacefully continued on his way to Iwagakure. He became a little irritated by his surroundings as the terrain was too rough with lots of rocks and stones around but that meant that he was getting closer to his destination. He arrived at the village entrance as the last rays of the sun were seen.

"Nara-sama, welcome to Iwagakure." Akatsuchi greeted him. Shikamaru recognised the ninja as the Tsuchikage's bodyguard and a formidable ninja in his own right.

"Good evening Akatsuchi-san." Shikamaru returned the greeting.

"Tsuchikage-sama has been expecting you." Akatsuchi stated as he turned around and Shikamaru allowed him to lead the way.

"How has the village been after the war?" Shikamaru asked him attempting to make small talk so that there are no awkward silences between them.

"It has been good. We've increased our trading between the villages and we've been providing assistance to all necessary villages." Akatsuchi answered him.

"What about the villagers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um... the villagers have been okay." Akatsuchi unsurely answered him as they neared the Tsuchikage's residence. They entered the tall stone building and Akatsuchi led him up to the top floor where the Tsuchikage's office was.  
"Tsuchikage-sama, Nara-san has arrived." Akatsuchi announced as he opened the door. He allowed Shikamaru to enter first as he closed the door behind him.

"Good evening Tsuchikage-sama." Shikamaru greeted the much older man who sat behind his desk with paperwork around him.

"Good evening Nara-san." the Tsuchikage returned the greeting. "How was your journey?"

"Entertaining I would call it." Shikamaru replied. "I trust that you are doing well."

"As well as an old man can be. I guess my granddaughter is right about me stepping down one of these days." he replied.

"I am sure that there are enough ninja in your ranks that are capable of becoming Tsuchikage." Shikamaru replied.

"None as qualified as you." Tsuchikage told him. "Why did you decline my offer to be Commander of the Allied Forces?"

"I have taken the responsibility of leading my clan and assisting the hokage besides my duties as a chunin of Konoha. I am unfortunately too busy to be the Commander of the Allied Nations." Shikamaru replied.

"You already are you know. All you need is the title." he stated.

"Maybe in the near future I will accept it but right now I cannot. Thank you for thinking so highly of my abilities." Shikamaru said as he bowed.

"You must be tired after your journey. Akatsuchi will show you to your quarters. We can have our meeting in the morning." Tsuchikage told him.

"Thank you for your hospitality Tsuchikage-sama." Shikamaru said as he bowed before leaving. Akatsuchi took Shikamaru to the apartment that was used for guests then left Shikamaru to do whatever he wanted. Shikamaru made a mental list of everything he needed to do the next day before eating something then easily falling asleep.

He woke up the next morning then lazily got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make him some breakfast. He was glad that he could sleep in a real bed after two days and glad that he got more sleep than both days combined. After breakfast he went to the bathroom and took a long refreshing shower.

"Shikamaru, are you here?" he heard someone ask. He turned off the water then stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to put around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom to see who it was then saw the familiar kunoichi standing in the lounge.

"Morning Kurotsuchi." Shikamaru greeted her as he leaned against the door frame. Shikamaru knew Kurotsuchi as she was the representative that Iwagakure sent to the Allied Nations and they had some how ended up fighting along side each other in the war.

"Nara-san, I am sorry if I interrupted you." the black haired kunoichi apologised.

"It's okay and please call me Shikamaru."

"Okay Shikamaru."

"So what's up?"

"I am your guide around town I guess. Akatsuchi is busy helping my grandfather today. That old man should just retire already."

"Why do you want him to retire so badly?"

"His health for one. His fighting days are over, he isn't young anymore."

"True but he can still protect this village like a Tsuchikage can."

"We have a whole village of capable ninja to defend the village. This is our home and we have the advantage so no one will be stupid enough to attack us."

"There are some powerful enemies still out there. Don't get too comfortable yet."

"I know." she answered Shikamaru and he immediately noticed her eyes going down to his exposed and still wet upper body.

"I am going to get dry and dressed so that I can have a meeting with your grandfather." Shikamaru told her then pushed himself off door frame and went into the room. He used his shadows then closed the door behind him as he took the towel off. He dried him then dressed him before going back out to the lounge where he saw Kurotsuchi sitting on the couch.

"That was quick." she stated as she stood up.

"I have things that I need to do and the quicker those things get finished then the more time I get to sleep." Shikamaru replied.

"You definitely live up to your reputation." she said.

"What reputation is that?" he asked her.

"You're the laziest ninja ever."

"I am actually a coward as well if you didn't hear that part."

"Says the person who defeated the immortal Hidan and buried his body all by himself."

"I had help."

"According to Kakashi-sensei, it was your plan that defeated Hidan so you deserve all the credit."

"Sometimes Kakashi is too modest."

"And some times you're so frustrating."

"You can add that to my reputation as well." Shikamaru jokingly told her. "What else does my reputation say?" he asked her but she immediately giggled and turned her face. "Is it that embarrassing?"

"It's not that, I just didn't expect it from you." she replied.

"I think I have a right to know what my reputation is." Shikamaru told her.

"Well... um, it's about you and the Mizukage and Samui." Kurotsuchi said and Shikamaru immediately looked away from her.

"How do you know about that?"

"Gossip travels far these days especially with the villages being all united and everything."

"I can definitely see that. What exactly did you hear?"

"That you made both of them shout your name and that they could hardly walk properly the next day."

"If I do something then I do it properly I guess."

"Really?" Kurotsuchi asked him as she went closer to him. "I don't believe you."

"I have to get to a meeting." Shikamaru told her as he backed away from her.

"The Tsuchikage will only be available at eleven which gives us three hours to see if that was just gossip or if you really are as good as they say." she told him as she reached him then placed her lips on his.

"Wait, I am not this guy." Shikamaru told her as he gently pushed her away.

"The guy that goes to different villages and sleeps with high ranking women of that village?" she asked him. "Am I not that important in the village for you?"

"You know that is not what I meant." he replied as he released her.

"Fine then. What do you want to do while we wait for my grandfather?" she asked him.

"I have to stock up on supplies. Matsuri and I got attacked by a bear on our way here so we kind of had to share what we had left." Shikamaru informed her.

"Matsuri as well." Kurotsuchi questioningly said as she looked at him. "Matsuri is Gaara's pupil right?"

"Yes but it's not what you think." Shikamaru replied.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" she asked him.

"I did but..."

"My point exactly." she proudly stated.

"Hey, she basically forced herself on me." Shikamaru defended himself.

"Did you tell her no?"

"Well no."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I know where you are going with this..."

"Then you know where it's going to end."

"Are you ever going to let me finish my sentences troublesome woman?"

"Nope."

"You're not going to stop until we do it aren't you?" Shikamaru asked her as he sighed.

"You make it sound like I am some horny bitch." Kurotsuchi stated.

"My point exactly." Shikamaru replied as he tried to hide his amusement.

"Fuck you Shikamaru." she told him as she launched a punch at him. Shikamaru immediately caught her punch and immediately picked her up then pinned her against the wall.

"I think I would rather like to fuck you." he told her then placed his lips on hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. Her mouth parted just enough for their tongues to enter each other's mouth and wrapped around each other as Shikamaru began grinding his hips into hers.

"You're such a tease." Kurotsuchi said as he began kissing and sucking the skin around her neck.

"What's the rush? We have three hours don't we?" Shikamaru asked her as he used his shadows then kept her pinned against the wall as he started undressing her. Her clothes fell to the ground as she was left in her blue underwear.  
"You really are beautiful." Shikamaru told her then kissed her again.

"It's unfair that I am the only one that's undressed." She complained.

"Will you let me pleasure you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked her and she immediately kept quiet. "That's better. Now I will show you why my reputation is what it is." Shikamaru immediately unclasped her bra releasing her bountiful breasts. He took her bra off then dropped it to the floor as he took her left breast in his mouth then massaged her other one making her moan. He used his free hand then snaked it into her drawers that were a little wet. He rubbed his fingers against her shaved pussy as he continued pleasuring her breasts but then he felt her grab onto his head.  
"Hey, you wanted me so you got me and you aren't allowed to touch me until I want you to." Shikamaru said then used his shadows and kept her hands pinned on top of her head against the wall. "Now we can continue." Shikamaru said then went back to her breasts and continued what he was doing.

"Shikamaru." Kurotsuchi said his name as she struggled against his shadows. He put one finger into her wet pussy as he used his thumb to massage her clit. He added another finger as he explored her to wet core while her walls began tightening.

"Are you cumming already?" Shikamaru asked her as he sped up his actions.

"Fuck... Shikamaru." Kurotsuchi said his name then released her juices soaking her underwear but Shikamaru continued fingering her now drenched pussy continuing her orgasm.

"How was that?" Shikamaru asked her as she was out of breath.

"It was okay." she answered him as she smiled.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied then began undressing him. He removed his underwear to reveal his rock hard dick ready for her. He walked up to her then immediately took of her soaked underwear to reveal her equally soaked pussy.  
"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes." she answered him as he rubbed his dick against her pussy rubbing her juices around his member before slowly entering her.

"Damn, you're really tight." Shikamaru told her as he struggled to continue but he broke through her walls.

"You're too big." Kurotsuchi said as she rested her head against his.

"So you don't want it?" Shikamaru challenged her as he smiled.

"Screw you." Kurotsuchi shot back.

"I plan on doing just that to you." Shikamaru said as he began moving in her making her moan. He slowly began pumping his dick in and out of her drenched pussy making her moan continuously as he began playing with her boobs.

"Shika... maru... cumming." Kurotsuchi breathlessly said then released another load of her juices tightening her walls against Shikamaru. Her juices ran down both their thighs as Shikamaru pumped faster now. Her walls continued tightening making it even more difficult for Shikamaru to continue but he fought through it.  
"Fuck. Shikamaru." Kurotsuchi moaned as he continued. He released his shadows and allowed and grabbed onto her body as he continued drilling into her. Her hands clawed his back as her juices leaked down his legs.  
"Shikamaru!" She shouted his name as she came again but this time Shikamaru stopped and came as well shooting his seed into her while her juices splashed onto the ground beneath her.

"You really liked that one." Shikamaru told her as he took his dick out of her then saw his seed slowly dripping out of her pussy.

"Yeah." Kurotsuchi said as Shikamaru put her back down on the ground but held her until she was stable. "You could've at least put my clothes on the couch you know." she said as she bent over to pick her clothes up but Shikamaru immediately went behind her and put his dick back in her.

"I'm going to make you scream my name." Shikamaru told her as he began pumping his dick inside her while he grabbed onto her waist so that she didn't fall over.

"Ahh... yes... Shikamaru... ahh... fuck." she moaned as Shikamaru continued humping her from behind. Her walls squeezed Shikamaru as he continued and he was surprised that she didn't cum yet. He then pushed his dick in further until he couldn't anymore.  
"Shikamaru! Ahh fuck Shikamaru!" she shouted as he continued pumping into her further than before. Suddenly he started hearing drops on the floor as she came again but Shikamaru didn't stop. He went faster and harder making her ride out her orgasm.

"I'm cumming." Shikamaru told her as he went faster still.

"Me... too." Kurotsuchi said as her walls tightened again then she squirted on the floor as Shikamaru released his seed inside her.

"Fuck that was good." Shikamaru said as he took his dick out of her but kept her hand so that she could stand properly.

"Seeing as I can hardly stand up properly, it was great." Kurotsuchi replied as she smiled. "I guess you are as good as they say you are."

"Let's get you cleaned up so I can show you how good I can really be." Shikamaru told her as he lead her to the bathroom.

 **THAT'S IT FOR NOW THEN. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHO THE NEXT GIRL WILL BE. I ALREADY GOT A FEW REQUESTS SO IF YOU WANT SHIKA WITH ANOTHER GIRL THEN HIT ME UP I GUESS. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


End file.
